


when she talks, i hear the revolution

by thatdarkhairedgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdarkhairedgirl/pseuds/thatdarkhairedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands for <i>truth</i>, for <i>justice</i>, for --</p>
            </blockquote>





	when she talks, i hear the revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from **pepperywisdom** : "Ron/Hermione, superheroes au!"

They meet at a Starbucks, of all places, the one on the corner down the block from the _Daily Mail_ ’s main offices; Ron almost doesn’t recognize her without the mask, the crimson cloak – in jeans and an oversize cardigan, only Scarlet Witch’s unruly hair truly stays the same.

Ron copies out her words in his own sloppy shorthand, his handheld recorder on the table between her Americano and his caramel frappe, while the unmasked Scarlet Witch goes on about justice, equality, the unfair distribution of wealth, but there’s a twinge of human embarrassment there, too: “One time,” she says, wrapping ink-stained fingers around the paper coffee cup, “I must have been, oh, fifteen or so, and I was still trying to get control of my powers when I – um, I accidentally melted my father’s car with my heat vision.” She bites her lip, covers her face. “Please don’t write that down.”

Ron raises his eyebrows as he rests his elbows on the table, leaning forward over his open notepad. “Completely off the record,” he says, a little grin turning up the corner of his mouth, “But believe me – I’ve heard weirder.”


End file.
